


Sogno erotico - Ranma

by ImperialPair



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: RANMA ½Prompt: Kuno Tatewaki/Ranma Saotome Sogno eroticoParole: 135 Word





	Sogno erotico - Ranma

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: RANMA ½  
> Prompt: Kuno Tatewaki/Ranma Saotome Sogno erotico  
> Parole: 135 Word

Non riusciva a trattenere quelle mani che lentamente s’infilavano sotto il leggero pantalone del pigiama indossato da Kuno, superarono ben presto anche l’ostacolo di quella biancheria intima che in quel momento era d’intralcio e gli impediva di toccare quelle parti intime che tanto lo invitavano.  
L’adolescente non riusciva a smettere di toccare quelle zone basse, era forse la cosa più eccitante che conoscesse.  
Sentiva il pene dell’altro irrigidirsi al suo tocco e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era toccarlo, muovere le proprie mani per farlo godere il più possibile e aspettare che venisse sui propri palmi.

  
Ranma non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire perché avesse nuovamente fatto un sogno erotico con soggetto un tipo come quello, ormai tutto quello lo stava tormentando e sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto riposare in pace.


End file.
